Ikuta Erina
Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume. Profile *'Name:' Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) *'Nicknames:' Eripon (えりぽん), KY *'Birthdate: '''July 7th, 1997 (15 years old) *'Birthplace:' Fukuoka, Japan *'Astrological Sign:' Cancer *'Height: 157cm *'''Bloodtype: A *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-01-02: Member **2011-01-02: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2011-01-02: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 1 Year *'Morning Musume Color:' Light Green *'Hobbies:' Dancing, golf, sleeping *'Favorite foods: '''Strawberries, ham *'Least favorite food:' Vegetables *'Favorite colors:' White, black, red and yellow *'Motto: Determination is key!! *'''Favorite word: Daisuki (I love you) *'Favorite manga:' Love★Com (Lovely Complex) *'Special Skills:' can sleep anywhere, types fast, handsprings, speaks English *'Quality that you won’t lose to anyone:' Being in high spirits *'Favorite Morning Musume Song:' Ookii Hitomi *'Favorite Non-H!P group: '''AKB48 *'AKB48 Members looks up to:' Kojima Haruna, Maeda Atsuko, Takahashi Minami, *'Hello Project members looks up to:' Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Maeda Yuuka *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2011–Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011–Present) *'Other Groups:' **Oha Girl Maple (2011–2012) History '2011' On January 2, 2011 at the first Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert Tsunku announced Ikuta as one of the new members of Morning Musume's ninth generation, she joined alongside Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, and Suzuki Kanon. The ninth generation made their concert debut the same day, participating in the song "Tomo". Ikuta's debut single in Morning Musume is titled "Maji desu ka Ska!" On June 12th, 2011, Ikuta's first e-Hello DVD was announced; "Greeting Ikuta Erina" set to be released July 2nd, 2011. On July 30, 2011 Ikuta cut her hair very short. It was annouced that she replaced Ogawa Saki on Oha Star. 2012 On March 27, 2012, she graduated from Oha Star and Oha Girl Maple. On April 18, it was announcced that Tanaka Reina and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members will star in a new stage play titled ''Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical will run from June 6-12. Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Maji Desu ka Ska! (Debut) * Only you * Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai * Pyoko Pyoko Ultra * Ren'ai Hunter * One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Works Theater *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (2011) *Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (2012) Shows *Bijo Gaku (January 2011-April, 2011) *UstreaMusume (April 13, 2011-present) *Oha Suta (August 24,2011-2012) Films *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) Solo DVD's *2, 2011Greeting ~Ikuta Erina~ (Greeting 〜生田衣梨奈〜) Trivia *She is known for being a wota of Niigaki Risa . *She is a fan of AKB48. *Her favorite idols are Niigaki Risa and Kojima Haruna. *She looks up to Maeda Atsuko, Takahashi Minami, and Kojima Haruna from AKB48. *She wanted to be an idol since she was young. *Her favorite food are strawberries. *She is good at doing handsprings. *She is learning English. *She was, for a short time, a model under "Elegant Promotion" [1]. *She has said that she is good at making friends. *Loves to sleep, and can "sleep anywhere". *She is fast at texting and typing on her cellphone. *For the ninth generation audition, she was #244, and sang "Little-Princess☆Pri!". *Before joining Morning Musume, she had a blog. *She was in 17 Ameblo fangroups for AKB48. *She attended an AKB48 handshaking event once. *She cried after she shook Oshima Yuko's hands. *Her official signature is written in english, saying "Eripon". *She is the second member of Morning Musume to be from Fukuoka (the other being Tanaka Reina). *She became a fan of Morning Musume after hearing their single "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~". *She began liking Hello! Project starting with Minimoni *Her favorite Morning Musume song is "Ookii Hitomi". *She and Fukumura Mizuki's pairing name is "PonPon". *She and Fukumura Mizuki always share hotel rooms together. *Her official Morning Musume color, as of autumn 2012, is Niigaki Risa's former color, light green. *She wants to make her fans smile. *When asked what aspect of er makeup she is most particular about, she replied "NO EYESHADOW" *She was the third ninth generation member to get an e-Hello DVD. *She said that if she could become another Hello! Project member, she would be Niigaki Risa. *She was a part of Oha Girl Maple. *She has stated that she doesn't like skull patterns well, but has recently been seen wearing them. *She has the same last name as popular japanese actor Ikuta Toma. Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:1997 births Category:2011 additions Category:Blood type A Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:Members from Fukuoka Category:July Births Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:9th Generation shows in